The field of the study in relation to the physical properties of, for example, the dielectric substance, the magnetic substance, and the semiconductor is called “solid state physics”. Quantum mechanics lies in the basis thereof. However, the wave nature of individual electrons has not been hitherto applied to design the macroscopic structure portion possessed by the electronic circuit including the semiconductor such as the IC and the LSI circuit. The macroscopic structure portion of the electronic circuit herein means a bent corner portion of the wiring structure and a flat interface between a metal electrode and a semiconductor electrode like that. The following references are cited:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-005782 (Patent Reference 1);    L. de Broglie, Nature Vol. 112, 540 (1923) (Non-patent Reference 1).